oakleafcityfandomcom-20200214-history
Ringmaster
Appearing as a highly serious and arrogant figure, the Ringmaster is one of the main antagonists of the Arg, a demon leading the Blasphemous Seven, and widely known among all of Inferno. Appearance He appears as a tall, emaciated humanoid figure with black dried hair, generally skinny aspect, blank eyes and missing lips which leave all of his teeth exposed permanently. Clearly fitting to his name, he sports entirely old Ringmaster clothing, specifically resembling a Lion tamer's, with multiple black, red and golden tones, along with white gloves and a bow tie. He dons a large top hat with long white feathers and small golden chains and objects around it. All of his power torso seems to be missing, leaving ripped clothes that almost resemble a traditional ghostly tail. Pride Form He initially has a pair of thin, gigantic wings completely made of seemingly golden fire. It's stated Ringmaster deliberately wanted said wings so that his appearance would be overall similar to religious descriptions of Lucifer, due to considering this the "biggest form of Pride". Due to said wings being an apparent symbol of Pride, the Ringmaster loses them once Todd "wounds his Pride" by thwarting his schemes. Personality TBA Prior to the Arg Due to unspecified deeds in his past life, the Ringmaster was deemed a sinner, which ended up in him being judged and condemned to the upper sections of the Pit of Sloth among Inferno. Within said place, he realized he was within none other than Hell itself and knew the serious degree of his situation, which made him decide to slowly begin his own redemption to escape Inferno and be able to have his soul rest. Through his efforts, he steadily managed to surpass many of Inferno's hardest trials, even achieving to escape the torture of multiple demons through his redemption. Unfortunately said achievements, which were considered nearly unconceivable for a mortal, caused him to slowly but eventually become an arrogant and prideful individual, ultimately damning his soul to ruin, to something worse than what originally got him in Inferno. Story TBA Symbolism TBA Powers and Abilities Ringmaster is easily the most powerful of the sins, holding a vast amount of abilities within him. "Mind over Matter": The Ringmaster's actual ability. He gained all of his powers from the many empowering emotions others had towards him. (Fear, Respect, Trust, etc.) Originally the more of those he achieved, the more powers he obtained. Although now the abilities he gets are established and can't change, he constantly needs to "recharge" his powers through the same way he gets them, otherwise he will be left as an average demon. As obvious by now, this sort of warping leads to all of his powers: Superhuman Strength: Surpassing that of Chompo and the Entertainer's, the Ringmaster could lift an average car (1.4 tons) with an entire family inside, punch a hole through an average human adult's head effortlessly, and he can easily fight against demons that would be arguably in his league pf abilities. Superhuman Stamina: The Ringmaster was able to travel through most of the World entirely while leaving a "burnt" trace through 3 of the World's biggest and most populated countries in his rampage. And even after all this, he was still able to leave Earth, talk properly and destroy a satellite by flying through it. Invulnerability: His skin is seemingly impenetrable, or atleast no one or nothing has been able to actually injure him yet. He could tear a Skyscraper in half and a Satellite to pieces both by flying through them, and do a rampage through most of the World. None of those managed to even do an actual scratch on him. It's been shown he could also resist the direct close shot of a shotgun to the chest, with only his clothes receiving damage. Flight: Pride applies his body mass to the atmosphere surrounding him, making his body light enough to be capable of flying without wasting massive amounts of energy like his fellow sins do. Despite having wings of fire, its confirmed they don't actually do anything. --- Super Speed: He can move at fairly incredible speeds with ease, but it only applies to his flight and despite going around almost the entire Earth, he can't reach the speed of Light or even Sound like the Wardrobe Clown does. --- Space Flight: He could easily fly even after leaving Earth and in fact destroyed a Satellite by flying through it right after his global rampage. Superhuman Breath: His lungs can store much more air than an average human's (Even that of an adult's), making him able to blow air with enough strength to move objects around. Gallery Ringmaster Head.png|An up close view of Ringmaster's face and details File:20190925_165352.jpg|thumb|Todd's recollection of the ringmaster's appearence, being slightly off model Category:Characters Category:Demons Category:Antagonists